


A Very Frustrated Teenage Boy

by gleefulfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumours scene extension- what happens after Kurt leaves Sam’s motel room</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Frustrated Teenage Boy

As soon as Kurt is out of eyesight, Sam quietly opens the motel door and slips inside. He looks over to make sure Stevie and Stacey are still asleep and then makes a split-second decision, heading straight to the bathroom. He locks the door and turns on the shower, stripping off his clothes and jumping in without even waiting for the water to heat up.

Sam hasn’t masturbated in over a week- a lack of privacy and a lack of time combines to make for a very frustrated teenage boy. He has been half-hard since the moment Kurt touched his arm and it takes next to nothing to get him fully erect. Sam knows that having gone this long without release means that nearly anything could make him horny at this point but he also knows most guys probably wouldn’t react to Kurt’s touch the way he did.

He strokes himself slowly, trying to make this now rare opportunity last longer than a minute. Sam tries to think of Quinn, of soft curves and long blonde hair. He tries to think of Santana or Ms. Pillsbury or Megan Fox, but his arm still tingles where Kurt touched him and Kurt’s comforting smile is burned into his retinas.

Sam’s honestly exhausted- mentally, physically, and emotionally- and for once he just wants to stop fighting everything and imagine what he really wants.

  
_Instead of letting Kurt go he holds on and brings Kurt closer, close enough to feel Kurt’s breath on his cheek. Kurt looks at him questioningly for a moment before leaning in and capturing Sam’s lips with a possessive kiss. They stumble inside the (suddenly empty) motel room and Sam’s entire body is on fire._

 _Kurt’s body is a firm presence against his own and the two of them fall onto Sam’s cot. Kurt rolls on top of Sam and then slides between his legs and Sam suddenly feels the most amazing friction where Kurt’s thigh presses into his cock. Kurt’s hands find their way under Sam clothes and trace the curves of his chest and stomach, while Sam moves his hands down to squeeze Kurt’s ass. Sam has never felt anything like this before and then Kurt’s hands are suddenly at his belt and then Kurt takes a firm hold of Sam’s cock and twists it just like …_

The rush of Sam’s orgasm suddenly overwhelms mid-fantasy and he shoots ropes of cum out onto the shower floor, legs trembling as he rides out the waves of pleasure. Sam catches his breath, one hand on the shower tile to keep himself from slipping. He tries not to think about how amazing this particular orgasm was, how quickly he came at the thought of Kurt touching him as he quickly washes up and gets out of the shower.

Sam eventually throws on some pajamas and settles onto his cot to try and work on some of the homework he is endlessly behind on. He had been doing a lot better in school this year until everything happened but now he just didn’t have time. But as he tried to work some impossible to understand trig problems, the image of Kurt lying next to him never quite leaves his mind. Yet somehow, he doesn’t mind that as much as he thought he would. Somehow, the idea of Kurt being here makes this awful room seem like home more than anything else.


End file.
